Bianca
by DarkRinoa108756
Summary: Princess Bianca is sad over not being able to see her one true love Adrian. Why can't he be a prince or I a be like him. In a desperate attempt to be with Bianca Adrian hides in her chamber room. Will they be able to stay together?


Bianca, her arms folded and lying on the balcony railing, with her very dark and flowing purple hair stared out into the night sky. Her mind was elsewhere though, she was wishing and dreaming about being in her love's arms again. It wouldn't happen though… They had been forbidden to see each other ever again. You see, Bianca was a princess and Adrian was well, not a prince.

"You are royalty Bianca and you should marry royalty!" Her father had yelled at her after catching her hugging Adrian.

"And what if I want to follow my heart instead!"

"You shall do as I say for his own good unless you want to be the cause of his execution!" She had then stormed out of the chamber room and gone to cry on her balcony. She remembered it all as if it had been yesterday even though it had been four days.

She refused to leave the balcony until her father let her follow her heart. For three days and four nights she has lived on the balcony. She got up and stretched, then walked to her washroom that was located in her room.

A hand reached out and grabbed her by the wrist. She stared into the darkness and whispered, "What's the password?" Her heart was beating wildly and she hoped to get the correct answer.

"Kiss me." The voice responded almost immediately. He pulled her close to him and hugged her very tightly, " I've missed you so my Bianca."

"Oh, Adrian. I thought I'd never see you again." She put her head up and kissed him deeply, becoming truly happy again. He kissed back giving her all the love he hadn't been able to show. She pushed up against him and entangled her hands in his velvet black hair.

He scooped her up in his arms and carried her to her bed. After sitting her down, she reached around her back to unzip her black velvet dress but, was stopped when Adrian sat behind her and did it for her. He kissed ever inch of skin that showed and smiled as she kept trying to turn around.

He nibbled on her ear and a small moan came from Bianca. She stood up and pulled the rest of her dress off, she then turned around and ripped Adrian's clothes off. They both stood in front of each other, both only in their underwear.

He knew she wanted to go slow but he couldn't resist such a beautiful body. He reached out and felt her breasts through the lacy black bra. He pushed her down onto the bed and laid on top of her. He stared into her gleaming black eyes, they looked like the night sky, and always made him restless. He kissed her deeply and massaged her breasts, creating moans and for Bianca to arch her back. As he reached around her back he felt her hand tracing ever so slowly his body. He would shiver every time she ran her finger teasingly slowly down and then back up his torso.

He unhooked her bra and as she gasped to get more oxygen back into her lungs, he kneaded and fondled her breasts. Her breathing quickened. "My fingers….seem to….be stuck…." She said between moans.

Adrian looked down and saw that Bianca's hands were gripping his boxers. "Anything for you my princess of the night." He whispered into her ear, he took his hands away and put them on her hands. He pushed down, her hands still gripping Adrian's boxers were being pushed and at the same time pulling the boxers off.

Her right hand brushed up against his manhood and they both moaned loudly. He had ripped off her lacy black panties and started fingering her with his left hand. With his other hand he held her close to him. Bianca, was staring into his icy blue eyes when she gasped and her whole body tensed up. She screamed out his name and collapsed in his arms, regaining composure.

"That was wonderful." Bianca whispered. After getting back to normal, she reached down and played with his manhood. She had been getting all the attention and now it was his turn. Sometimes she would go down and lick the tip of it. He was moaning wildly and gasped out, "I can't hold it!"

She stopped and laid down on the bed, her legs apart and her woman areas were showing. He gently pushed himself into her for the first time for both of them. He slowly pushed himself deeper into her. She tossed her head back and forth on the bed gasping and moaning quite loudly. He stopped when he got to her hymen and looked into Bianca's eyes searching for an answer to his unspoken question. She opened her eyes and smiled at him signaling that she wanted him to continue. He pushed deeper into her, breaking her hymen. She winced at the pain but when asked if she wanted him to stop she told Adrian to continue and that she was fine.

He went in and out of her slowly not wanting to hurt her anymore. He felt her muscles clench up and her body stiffen under him. He went faster bringing her to her climax. They both screamed out as they climaxed together. He pulled out of Bianca and pulled the sheets to cover her up for he could tell she was exhausted.

He carefully climbed in next to her and wrapped his arms around her. Before Bianca fell asleep he kissed her on the forehead. He soon fell asleep with his one true love sleeping happily in his arms.


End file.
